1,000 miles
by RaeBizarre
Summary: Casey goes to University in NYC, while Derek goes to Queens. Derek starts to miss Casey. He writes a song for her, but she has no clue. What will happen when Nora invites Casey to come home for Christmas?


**Author's note**

**This is my first Lwd fan fic. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Life With Derek, or Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. :D**

* * *

1,000 Miles

**Derek's POV**

The entire Venturi-McDonald clan stood in a crowded airport waiting for Casey's flight to New York to be called for. I sat down in those _very_uncomfortable seats while the rest of the family were talking amongst themselves, besides Casey.

Casey on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of me mumbling; making me dizzy just watching her.

"Space, stop pacing before you make me puke!" I stood up grabbing her arm, making her stop. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Oh no, don't start." I grunted as I let go of her arm as she wiped her eyes before the tears started.

"I'm sorry Derek." She whispered. "I don't know if I should go---"

"Didn't we already have this talk before graduation Case?" I cut her off before she started rambling about she's making the wrong choice. "You're going to New York for University. It's what you wanted besides Queens. So what if your not in Canada anymore." I explained as she nodded. "You get to see your Dad alot more now." I grinned. She smiled back.

Even though she was smiling I knew she was still upset. "What about Mom and Lizzie, I wont see them!" She squeaked as tears flooded down her face.

_"Flight 234 London, Ontario to New York City, New York boarding now."_ A voice boomed over the speaker system. Nora turned towards us. "Casey, that's your flight." Casey nodded going over to the rest of the family hugging everyone saying their goodbyes.

When it came time for Casey to say goodbye to me, she just stood there in front of me. "Well do we hug or what?" She asked.

"Who ever said I would hug you goodbye Spacey?" I smirked.

"DER_EK!_" She huffed. I laughed at her as I grabbed her shoulders pulling her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her. "Sorry sis, I had to do it one last time." I whispered in to her ear. I felt a couple of wet spots on my shirt before we pulled apart.

"Hey, have a good time in the Big Apple." I wiped the tears that were still falling with my thumbs. "I'll watch over Lizzie and Nora for you." I promised her as Nora told her she should go before her plane leaves. She nodded saying goodbye to everyone again before going to the gate and getting on her plane.

"I'm going to miss her Smerek." Marti grabbed my hand as we left the airport before the plane left. If we stayed any longer we would have Lizzie and Nora crying, instead of just Nora crying.

"So will I Smarti, so will I." I looked down at her as we got in the car and headed home.

* * *

Several months have past, now it's December and I'm on winter break from Queens, and I'm back home. Casey isn't going to come back for the holidays since she wanted to stay with her Dad.

Ever since Casey left for New York I haven't got her off my mind, she is literally all I think about. Hell it's worse than when I had a crush on Sally. Actually I only dated Sally to make Casey jealous, but it didn't work, she found Truman.

"Derek, honey your not yourself, what's wrong?" A very pregnant Nora sat by me on the couch. "You're not sitting in _your_ chair." She pointed out.

"Nothing, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Want to share?" She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a side hug. I looked at her, telling her silently what was going on. "Ah, I thought you would never realize that you love her."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow pulling away from my step-mom confused

"She loves you too, you know?"

"What?" I asked again getting more confused.

"You guys were like an open book. Everyone knew."

"Stop confusing me Nora!" I exclaimed standing up, anger was filling me.

"Derek, are you that blind? The reason you two fought so often was because you loved each other from day one, and you didn't want to give in!" She explained before getting up and head to the kitchen.

I went up stairs to Edwin's room, which I was sharing with him since they are giving my room to the baby. I grabbed my guitar from the corner, sitting on the cot, I began strumming random notes, creating a song.

**

* * *

**

**Nora's pov**

"Casey, please? Even Derek's here... Everyone misses you!" I tried to convince my eldest daughter to come home for the holiday's. I knew that Dennis is on a business trip over the holiday's.

"_No mom, I can't._" She argued. "_I want to stay here._"

"Please? I miss you! And you'll spend Christmas alone!" I cried into the phone.

Casey groaned before I heard papers shuffle. "_Fine, I'll be up there. Can I go now? So I can pack?_"

"Sure, see you tomorrow sweetie! Love you!" I smiled into the phone as Derek and Marti came down stairs.

"_Love you too mom, bye._" She sighed before she hung up. I clicked the off button. "Who was that Nora?" Derek asked as he and Marti put on their coats.

"Oh, just Aunt Madge. She's coming up for Christmas!" I lied. Derek looked at me suspiciously as Marti screamed holding her cheeks, screaming 'Cheek pincher!'

"Now, Marti that isn't nice." I said sternly as she hid behind Derek's legs.

"Well Nora, I'm taking Marti out to the park to build snowmen." Derek reached in to the key bowl pulling out the keys to 'The Prince'. he opened the door and Marti rushed out.

"Be safe!" I called as the door slammed shut.

He knew.

**

* * *

**

**Derek's pov**

Today was December 23rd and I'm at Smelly Nelly's doing the Open mic. I'm looking over the crowd and spot my family, with out Casey.

Maybe she got snowed in at the airport?

Some small band finished their song and got off the stage. I took a deep breath as I tightened my grip on my acoustic guitar as Jasmine took the stage.

"Up next is someone we all know and love... Derek Venturi!" The crowd erupted in applause as I walked on stage. Jasmine placed the mic back on the stand and hugged and kissed her cheek before I settled on the wooden stool.

The door bell rang as it opened and A brown haired blue eyed girl walked in.

"I wrote this song for some one who is very special to me. I changed her name to keep her real name private." We made eye contact as I began strumming the first chords of the song.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side _

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me _

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good _

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all _

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me _

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame _

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you _

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

When the song ended I saw tears in Casey's eyes, ready to spill over. The crowd applauded again. I sat the guitar down by the stool, walking over to where Casey stood.

"Casey..." I whispered. What she did next was a surprise to me. She laid her lips on my in a sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Derek I love you."

"I love you too princess." I pulled her in to a more passionate kiss. There were claps, wolf whistles and several people saying 'Finally!'. We pulled away from each other again, looking at everyone while I smirked and Casey blushing crimson.


End file.
